


Karl x reader short stories

by Anonkindafound



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonkindafound/pseuds/Anonkindafound
Summary: just some small fanfics about karl & y/n :D
Kudos: 2





	Karl x reader short stories

**Author's Note:**

> no- smut,lemons,limes, anythign sexual.  
> yes-fluff,slight angst  
> also!! please send requests and ideas <3 feedback is wanted as well!  
> Pronouns in this one are they/them since i dont see many they/them Y/N's :D

Karl and Y/N have been cuddling on the couch just playing Super Smash Bros for quite some time.   
"hey Karl I'm bored." Y/N pouts sliding closer to Karl. "Well, what do you want to do?" he looked down at them. "Hmm, Want to go to Walmart?" they smile up at him. "you bet it!" Karl smiles getting up with Y/N as they run to the car (In their Dino slippers C: what do you think?) "hey wait up you nimrod!" Karl giggles running after them to the car getting in the drivers seat. "I beat you." Y/N smiles "You cheated that's why" Karl fake pouted. Y/N starts giggling eventually making Karl giggle which then turned into a giggle fit. "O-okay drive" They whip a tear from the corner of their eye smiling. "okay, okay let's go" Karl smiles and drives to the nearest Walmart. "wait" Karl freezes "hm?" Y/N looks over at him. "we are still in our onsies and slippers..." he looks at his Dino slippers. "oh well, we will just stand out" they giggle getting out of the car. "ready?" Karl smiles at Them putting on his mask. "as I'll ever be!" They salute giggling through their mask. They walk into the store and immediately go to the drinks. "KArL! loOk!" Their voice cracks "hm?" He walks over to Them holding a basket full of candy seeing Y/N pointing to the monsters. "we need to buy 2 of each!" she giggles grabbing a basket for them self. putting the drinks in it as Karl nods in approval. "okay now candy!" They run to the candy isle putting their favorite candy in their basket. "chips?" Karl asks. "duh!" They giggle grabbing Karl's hand running off to the chips. (After 1 long trip for junk) "that was fun" Y/N smiles intertwining Their fingers with Karl's. "Yeah, I agree." he smiles letting go of their hand to get in the car. "want to drive around and vibe?" Karl smiles at you. "Yes!" you smile putting your seat belt on. they drive around town singing at the top of their lungs laughing and just enjoying their time together. "that was a fun time" Y/N smiles as they pull up to the driveway "honk yeah it was!" Karl smiles getting out walking back into the shared house with you as you both lay on the couch cuddling with your stuffed animals, monsters and food watching a movie. as you eventually drift to sleep with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! My first work :) hope you liked it! leave comments, criticisms, requests, suggestions etc!  
> kudos are nice if you enjoyed this!<3


End file.
